Death Note: Back in time
by tglam.xo
Summary: So here it is! My first death note fanfiction. I loved the anime and the manga, but some things really made me mad. That's why I decided to make them better in my fanfic. After Ryuuk writes Lights name into his death note, Light finds himself in his room, standing in front of the TV and listening to L's voice. They are both alive. Is this a chance for him to right the wrongs?
1. Chapter 1

- It hurts so badly! – I cried, feeling the bullets inside my arm. I didn't want to die. It wasn't my time yet.

- Misa…- I called her name, but she didn't respond. – Kiyomi… - She didn't respond either. I knew why. She was dead. I killed her. Now I felt the pain of all the people I had killed. Not even one of them wanted to die, but I decided to rid the planet of them. Trying to convince myself that I'd been creating a better world, I just wanted to claim more power for myself.

-L… - I whispered. Oh L. I had been his only friend. Sometimes I thought that he was absolutely sure that I was Kira, he just didn't want me to get killed. He was my only friend too. I just wasn't able to see it until then. And I killed him.

- I told you Light Yagami. – I looked up and saw Ryuuk holding his death note. – When your moment comes, I will be the one who'll write your name into the death note. And here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for. It was fun while it lasted though.

The Shinigami opened the notebook and looked at me one last time. I didn't know if he was actually grinning or it was because of his mouth which looked that way, but I had the feeling that he was pleasured by taking the rest of my life spent. He closed the death note, and I passed away.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

- Try to kill me! What's wrong? Right now, come on, kill me! What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, seems like you can't kill me after all…

Where the hell was I? Hearing the voice L had used to cover his identity, I opened my eyes. The shock was indescribable when I found myself standing in front of the TV. The screen was covered with a big "L" letter, and there was no doubt that it was Ryuzaki talking there, and obviously, talking to me. What shocked me even more was the pencil in my hand and a death note on the desk.

"_Lind L. Taylor"_

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like someone had turned back the hands of time. I was alive, and L was too. And Ryuuk!

- Ryuuk! – I shouted, as I saw the Shinigami hovering next to me. He just looked at me, grinning. Oh wait, he didn't grin. Or maybe he did, but I couldn't tell.

- Light! – He said, but then he saw the look of confusion and fear on my face. – What? I thought we were only calling each other's names. – He said.

Ryuuk was still a funny guy. I would even have laughed if the shock state didn't take over. I collapsed, falling on my knees.

If that was a chance for me to change everything, why did I return to that moment? Why didn't I return to the moment where I found the death note, so I could burn it immediately? Why then, when so many names have already been written?

I couldn't help but shake like a little kid. I didn't want the story to repeat. My father, L, Kiyomi… I didn't want to see them leaving again. I wanted to go and find L in the very moment, but I had no idea where he lived. He never actually showed me his place. And his name was also foreign to me. We were something like friends, and I never got to know his name.

- Ryuuk – I finally managed to say. – History repeats itself.

- What? You see yourself as the new Alexander the Great?

- Don't be a fool. I mean that everything that's happening now already happened once. I killed so many people, L found me, I killed him also, and at the end you killed me!

- So you did get insane of writing so many names…- He said, confuting the sentence about me being the only human who managed to stay normal after using the note.

- This is not a joke Ryuuk! I know that you have to stay here because I'm the owner of the death note, but if that wasn't the situation, I would send you to hell! – I said, remembering him writing my name into his death note. Then I inhaled deeply.

-This time the things won't be the same. There will be no more names written into this notebook! – I shouted, still shaking.

- … After I sentence you to death. – I heard L's voice again. He was talking to me all the time, I just didn't listen. No, he wasn't talking to me. He talked to Kira. Yes, and I used to be Kira, but not anymore. I jumped, grabbed the remote controller and pressed the " turn off" button as hard as I could. After I was sure that the "L" sign was gone, I tried to throw the remote out of the window. I missed, and it landed in the corner of my room.

- If you say so. I will go and take some apples. – Ryuuk said, still thinking that I got insane.

- No way! You won't go down there. My mother will see that the apples are disappearing! – And then I heard the knocking.

- Light, are you fine? – Speak of the devil…

- Yes Light, are you fine? – Ryuuk asked. It looked like he noticed that I wasn't completely mad, but not even I actually knew it.

- Yes! – I accentuated the word and Ryuuk noticed that I was talking to him. – I'm fine mum, just trying to learn some text for a role. – I said, opening the door. She gave me a worried look, and I gave her a hug. I was happy to see her there, healthy and alive.

- Take care of yourself son. – She said, turning around.

- I will mum. I promise.

- Like hell you will. – Ryuuk said, laughing loud. It irritated my ears.

- Would you mind shutting up? – I asked, disappointed about not being able to hit him in the very moment.

- Fine, Boss. – He said, messing around my room.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Light", Ryuuk said. He stopped flying around and looked at me, somehow seriously. Well, as seriously as he could.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't write any names for days now. I'm getting bored".

"I won't use that note again." I said, taking a seat on my chair. I stroked my forehead trying to think of a solution. The problem was that I didn't even know what the problem had been. Why had I been sent back to that moment? And what had sent me back?

"What? Scared of what L could do to you?" the Shinigami asked.

"Don't be a fool Ryuuk. You know what? I'll leave for a while. You can stay here and eat apples or stuff like that, but don't follow me!"

"Fine Boss", he answered.

I grabbed my coat and left without saying a thing to my mother. I knew that she would have been worried, but I had the perfect excuse: the entrance exams. Only one more day and it was time for them. Then I would meet L. But since the FBI agents hadn't died, there was a possibility that I wasn't a suspect. Still, there was Raye Penber following me. I could bet that he worked for L. So, the only thing I had to do was to act suspicious until tomorrow, but I couldn't take my death note out just like that. What else could I do?

I checked once again if Penber followed me. He was a good agent, but it was obvious that he was behind me. I saw an abandoned building and entered immediately. I acted totally nervous and unnatural. I took my phone to check the news. There were some criminals arrested and I decided to kill them. I took a piece of paper that I had torn from the death note before and started writing names.

"This really hurts my feelings", I heard someone say.

It was Ryuuk. Damn it, I had told him not to follow me. Penber was still behind me, so I couldn't answer. I guess Ryuuk noticed that.

"You can talk if you want, nobody's following you", he said.

What? Where was Penber then?

"What do you want Ryuuk?" I asked, slightly irritated by the fact that my plan failed.

"Nothing, I was bored so I decided to check up on you".

"I can't do anything to amuse you. Sorry", I said, trying to accentuate my sarcasm as much as possible.

"It's fine. In fact, you are amusing me a lot now. Tell me, why are you hiding from me while writing names?"

"I'm not hiding, idiot. I already told you, I don't wanna use this notebook anymore".

"Why do you use it then? You can just return it to me if you want" he said.

He was right. I could have returned it to him immediately. It wasn't that hard to get rid of the death note. There was no rule saying that I mustn't burn or destroy it, but something inside me told me not to do it.

"I can't get rid of it yet".

"Don't tell me you like it that much" he said, provoking me absently.

"I don't, but I didn't finish my task yet. I have to right some wrongs…" I said, thinking of the only thing that made me keep the notebook in my possession.

"Like what?" the Shinigami asked.

"You'll see. Tomorrow, it will all be over". Yes, just one more day. I finished writing the names just in case. I didn't want the police to think that Kira stopped killing. Then I returned home.

The next morning I felt totally hyperactive. I couldn't calm, not even for a moment. The fact that the whole story would may be over that day made me happier than ever. I wondered if that meant that I would keep living the life I had before the death note appeared.

I ate my breakfast and went to the university. My fingers shook as I opened the door and entered the hall. There were hundreds of students, but I couldn't see L. He didn't come. Damn it.

I took a seat and waited for the teacher to give me my exam. He handed it to me, smiled and then went away. I was stunned when I saw that the exam wasn't the same as last time. I studied these things years ago. How could I possibly still be the best? I started writing my answers. It was quite easy. Well, until I heard the teacher.

"You, student 162, sit properly in your chair".

Was it really him? Did he really come? I turned around, just to check and that's when I saw him. A pale, black-haired man sat in the seat behind me. His feet were on the desk, his thumb in his mouth. It looked like he was already done with his exam. He starred at me weirdly, and there was no doubt that it was him. L. So my plan did work. Awesome!

I finished my exam and asked to leave. The professor saw my brilliant results and let me out with no problem. L asked to leave too. I guess that the professor let him out only because he was irritated by the way L acted.

"Light Yagami, son of the chief Soichiro Yagami." he said. I almost hugged him in the very moment. It was my chance to stay alive!

" Uhm, yeah?" I pretended like not knowing who he was. I succeeded and he went on.

"You study hard to become like your father one day, don't you?" he said.

"I guess I do, but you can never know"

"Right" he said, coming closer to me.

We walked in silence for a while. I saw that he was trying to study me, to make me his suspect, but I wasn't Kira anymore. He couldn't do anything to me.

"You were done with your test pretty fast" he said, "You must be a genius".

"I wouldn't go that far" I said, trying not to say too much. I knew that L was really intelligent, maybe even more intelligent than me. He could notice something that would make me their prime suspect.

"No, seriously. Your father told me a lot about you" he said. His face was so close, that I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You know my father?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"We work together" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking of what would come next.

"You know, Light Yagami, there is something what I'd like to tell you. You know, I'm L" he said. I couldn't believe my ears. For some weir reason I was happier than ever. I wondered if he could hear my heartbeats.

"If what you say is true" I finally managed to say, "then you must know that I've been admiring you since I heard of you for the first time. Although I don't really think that L would show his face to a stranger just like that".

"Oh, I wouldn't, but you just can't be careful enough while working on the Kira case" he said, not even blinking. How could he be that cool while knowing that I may be Kira?

"Careful? I don't really get the point" I said. He looked at me and saw that I just pretended. I could see it in his eyes. Dammit.

"Anyway, I talked to your father. We decided to ask you to join the Kira-investigation. You know, we could need a little help and I like to keep an eye on my suspects" he said. Why did he talk to me so directly? Did the fact that I wasn't Kira make me look even more suspicious?

"I am a suspect?" I asked, not having to act surprised since I really was.

"Didn't I just say that?" he asked.

Damn you L.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! Prepare for a completely different Death Note :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I didn't say anything for a while. It was because I didn't know how to react. Sure, I had prepared myself for that day. I had thought about the most different situations, things that I could say if L asked me anything about Kira, but I never expected that the history would repeat that exactly. I couldn't react the same way as the last time since I wasn't Kira anymore. I had to change every single detail, but it was hard. L is the most intelligent person I know, and I knew that he would have noticed that something wasn't all right.

"So what do you think?" I heard him asking. He expected me to accept his offer and join the investigations, but was it a wise decision? I needed more time.

"I don't know." I didn't want to address him as "L", since I had to act like not trusting him about being the best detective in the world. "It's true that I dream about being a policeman one day and yes, I am really interested in the Kira-case, but I don't think that I would be comfortable with the fact that I'm the prime suspect."

"Oh well…" L said in his familiar, bored tone, "…I expected you to say something like that. Kira calmed down a little since we broadcasted that message on TV. I wouldn't expect him to join the team immediately." How could I make him stop suspecting? It was impossible. I knew L too good to think that he would change his mind that easily. "Wait a minute." I said, thinking of a really good excuse not to join the team. "You are trying to convince me to join a team and I don't even know if it really exists. I mean, how can I be sure that you are L? What if in fact, you are Kira?"

L looked at me, not even blinking. He walked slowly, holding his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. I thought that he had no idea of what to say, but obviously, I was wrong. "Light Yagami…" he said, somehow more secure than before, "you are claiming not to be Kira, but you are still refusing to join the investigation. Would a conversation with your father prove you that what I'm telling is true?" Damn it! The things were almost exactly the same as they had been last time. I had to accept. There was no choice."Fine, L." I said, taking my phone out of my pocket, but he was faster. He already sent a SMS to my father. He pointed into the direction of a coffee-shop. "We will meet him there. Walk a little faster" he said, but he himself walked as slowly as a snail, "He is already there". I didn't know that L had a permanent signal of where my father was. I wondered if it was like that the last time or if it was something new.

We finally reached the café where my father waited for us. He was surprised to see me. So, L didn't tell him the reason of our meeting. "Light" he said, but then his voice became more serious, "What's the meaning of this Ryuzaki?" L took a seat on the chair, weirdly as always. This time, he didn't put a thumb into his mouth, I guess because he didn't have to think hardly. "Light suspected me of being Kira and I thought that it would be the best to let you convince him" L said, but there was another thing that bothered me a little. It wasn't as important as the Kira-investigation, but I just couldn't help but wondering why. "Ryuzaki, you say?" I asked. Why would L choose the same name as last time? If everything was repeating itself in another way, why would L's nickname stay the same? Could it be his real name? "It's for my own safety. If you are Kira, you would need a name to kill me. This way I'm safe." I guess that it wasn't his real name, but what was it then? It must have had a special meaning to him. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen it again. "Why don't we just call you L?" I asked, trying to look more stupid than I am. He knew that I was pretending, but I just had to. "There is a lot of people out there who would have nothing against killing me by the old, traditional manner" he said. The same, old L. "Fine then. Dad, if you have nothing against it, I would like to join the Kira-investigation." I said and saw that L was surprised. He didn't expect me to accept the offer so fast, since he thought that I was Kira. On the other hand, last time I had really been Kira and I had joined the team. The fact that I was helping them from that moment on didn't change nothing in L's mind. I had to work hard to make him stop suspecting me.

My father's phone rang and I could see that he wasn't happy about it. It must have been another report about the Kira-case. He said that he had to go and left the coffee shop, leaving L and me alone. I couldn't help but wonder what all the things that changed were. I wondered if Misa would look for Kira again and if she would fall in love with me. "You look pensive" L said, stretching his arm and waiting for the waitress to see him. "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing" I said, "I was wondering if you could tell me more about the case, since I am not really well informed about it". L looked directly into my eyes. He tried to find a trace of lying, but he couldn't, since what I said was true. I had no idea of what happened in the meantime.

"Welcome to Marley's paradise!" the waitress said. "How can I help you?" she looked at L, smirking. I had no idea that girls actually liked him. "I would like a coffee with a lot of sugar. Please, bring the lot of sugar here and I will do the rest" L said with a tone which was a complete opposite of the girls' friendly voice. She noticed that he wasn't interested in her and went without saying a word. Must have been hard for her. "That wasn't nice" I said, remembering how L used to tease me when I was with Misa. "I bet that she won't give me as much sugar as I wanted" L said. "Now where were we? You asked about the case. I think that you already know more than we do, but I will tell you everything just in case" he said, "Kira needs a name and a face to kill. He mainly kills criminals, but has nothing against killing me or other people who stand in his way. We assume that he is a student. I have no idea how he kills, but I have a weird feeling that I'm about to find it out soon".

The waitress came and put a cup of tea on the table. There were three sugar cubes on the plate. L's face expression changed. It must have been his way of being irritated. "What did I say?" he said, shaking his head. He put his hand into his pocked and took a whole package of sugar out. "I thought you wanted some coffee" I said, smiling. It was nice to talk to him somehow. We had never talked a lot about things that had nothing to do with Kira. "A tea will work too. It just has to be sweet, but she did it absently. Is it so hard for them to realize that I want a lot of sugar?" he said while filling his cup with about ten sugar cubes. "Ryuzaki" I said. "I would really like to be a part of the investigation team". Ryuzaki looked at me and smiled. He didn't smile very often and I was glad that he smiled in that moment, since I had an urge to smile too. "I'm glad to hear that" he said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I entered my room, letting me fall on the bed. I had done the worst part of my mission. The only thing left was getting rid of the notebook, but I just couldn't think of a plan which would have worked.

"Ryuuk" I said, waking the Shinigami up. "What?" he asked. "Is there a way of getting rid of the notebook and not losing all the memories you have of it?" I couldn't just return it to him since it would erase a part of my mind and it was the most important one. I had to keep the memories I had. If I wanted to join the investigation I had to know everything I already knew about the note. "Why do you wanna get rid of it?" Ryuuk asked, maybe grinning, maybe not. Was he really that stupid? "I already told you, I don't want to use it. I don't want to kill anyone. It's not the right thing to do". "Wouldn't it be fun if you would keep it? I mean, you could get bored one day" he said, now really grinning. The whole story meant fun to him.

I was just about to say "NO", but something stopped me. Something inside my brain said that it wasn't a bad idea. Keeping the death note in my ownership was much easier than getting rid of it. I could have hidden it somewhere where nobody would look for it. I could have made it look like a totally normal note by erasing all the names that were written inside. That way, nobody would ever suspect that a note could kill people and I would keep all my memories. Ryuuk was smarter than I thought.

* * *

The next chapter's coming soon. It's the chapter where the story actually begins and it will be much longer than the others. Hope you like it :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, but I just had too much to do. Whatever. Hope you like the new chapter. **

* * *

"Light!" L called. I saw him sitting on the bank as I left the university-building. He read a book, a psycho-thriller named "Psycho". You couldn't expect something different. It was L.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" I asked, thinking about the last time he had visited me. Misa had come and she had seen L's real name, but this time she didn't even know that I existed. My life was absolutely perfect. But not only that was different this time. It was something about Ryuzaki that changed, something you couldn't see, but feel. You might think that it was only my imagination, but you'll see later on.

"I came to visit you, isn't that obvious?" L said with a slight trace of sarcasm in his tone and I immediately knew why he came.

"You are here to prove that I'm Kira, right?" I asked. I wondered for how long he would suspect me. I stopped killing people, but that wasn't enough to convince him. The fact that I had been Kira before the whatever-sent-me-back made the things only harder for me.

L didn't say anything. He just sat on the bank, chewing his thumb and I realized that he waited for me to take a seat next to him. Sitting next to the man who wanted to find enough evidence to sentence you to death was weird and it still is, but I had no choice. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to bend my knees and chew on my thumb the way he did.

I expected him to be silent for a longer while, but he surprised me again.

"What do you think, Light, if Kira knew my name, would I already be dead?" L asked, nearing his face to mine. "Would I be here, talking to you now?"

I stunned. I had no idea what to answer since I was the prime suspect. Everything what I said made L suspect me even more and his face so close to mine made it all even more awkward. I moved my head a little back.

"I…I guess you would be dead 'till now, yes" I said. Too suspicious. He noticed that I was nervous and moved even closer.

"And what about you, Light Yagami?" L asked, "If Kira knew that you are a part of the investigation, would you be dead now?"

This question made me stun even more. Kira stopped killing people. I stopped killing them. And even if not, I would never kill myself. But Misa? No, Misa wouldn't kill me either. She would rather die herself. What was the right thing to say?

"I don't know. I mean, you and I, we are quite similar. I don't think that I would be less of a problem for Kira than you are. But still, you are the legendary L."

L stepped back and I felt better, since I could bet that he heard my heart beats. He took a candy out of his pocket and put it into his mouth. Chewing a little, said:

"We are quite similar, yes. But still, there is a small difference between us, Light." he said, handing a candy to me. "I don't fit into Kira's profile at all, but you, you fit perfectly".

Damn it! He totally got me. I had no idea how to act or what to say. I shivered, not even being aware of it and of course, L didn't miss that.

"Did I say something wrong?" he said, like asking me the most normal thing in the world. If he had asked me to get him some chocolate or not to forget my books, he would have sounded the same way. He had just told me that I fit perfectly into the profile of the worst mass-murderer in history of mankind and he had been right, since I had used to be Kira, but that was over, so I was completely unprepared for that situation. I ended standing there like a fool, without saying a word.

"Light?" he asked, waving with his hand in front of my face.

"Look L" I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, but even before I managed to say something, I noticed that L didn't listen to me at all. Instead, he starred at a girl who stood about ten feet away from us. Did he flirt? I thought that, but the theory fell apart as soon as I saw who the woman he starred at, was. Naomi Misora, the FBI agent. But why did they stare at each other that way? I was soon to find out, since the girl came closer.

"Ryuzaki" Misora said, with a Mona-Lisa face expression. I had no idea if she was smiling or not. But, how did she know about the whole "Ryuzaki" thing? She wasn't a part of the Kira investigation.

L didn't say anything. He just starred at her, chewing his thumb. Then, Misora turned to me, introducing herself.

"Naomi Misora" she said.

I shook her hand. "Light Yagami".

"Misora" L said, surprising the both of us. "May I have your phone number? I would like to contact you. It's nothing you could report me for."

Report him? The thing was getting weirder and weirder. I understood why he asked for her phone number. He didn't want her to find out that he was the most powerful detective on Earth, no, he didn't want her to know that he was a detective at all. But why did he want to contact her?

"Um..What do you need my phone number for?" Misora asked, suspicious about the whole thing. I wondered why she came to greet him after all.

"It's not important now, but it will be important after I finish my conversation with Light. I would really like to have it Misora" L said, but he didn't sound very convincing. What surprised me even more was Misora's reaction. She looked at him like she had known him for eternity, but wasn't sure about it. It was completely weird and I decided to stop thinking about it. There were more important things I had to concentrate on, for example, getting rid of L's suspicions about me being Kira.

Misora handed a piece of paper to L, said goodbye and left. Of course, more than that happened, but it is unimportant for this story so I won't write it. What matters is the thing that happened after she left.

L watched after her a while and then turned back to me. He expected me to talk about the Kira case, but I was more about asking some other things.

"You and Misora are old friends?" I asked, remembering that L had used to see me as a friend before. I didn't know when he had started doing it, but since he had no friends at all, a little chat couldn't harm.

"She reported me for sexual assault once" he said, again like it was the most normal thing in the world. "And I just wanted to see if capoeira really worked like on the videos".

He finished his sentence, but I knew that that wasn't all. I wanted to hear the whole story. The way she looked at him as she heard the tone of his voice and the words he spoke, I was sure that it had to do something with him being L.

"And?" I asked, accentuating my curiosity. It distracted him from the Kira case, which of course was better for me.

"She helped me solve the LA B.B. murder cases" he said.

I had heard of the B.B. murder cases once. My father got a report that the killer might be Japanese and that the possibilities that he had killed before existed. I also knew that Naomi Misora was the agent who solved them, but I never found out who the killer had been, partially because I didn't care at all, but it was a good manner to keep chatting with a detective.

"I heard of them once. Who was the killer?" I asked.

"Beyond Birthday".

Beyond Birthday. I remembered writing that name in the death note. I had killed him the last time, but this time he was alive. I know, you probably ask how I remember a name, since there were hundreds of names I'd written, but this one was special. First of all, because the initials were BB, and second, because the name itself was completely weird. I mean, Beyond Birthday. No way to forget that.

"Ryuzaki" I said, now not only trying to chat with him, but actually being curious. "Why did you ask for Misora's number?"

"Oh well, I guess I can talk to you about that. I don't know who the killer is, so even if you are Kira, there is no manner for you to kill him".

"A case? And, him?" I asked. "You don't know who he is but you know that he is a man?"

"I figured out that much by now. I'm actually really disappointed, since I am the best detective in the world". He really was disappointed. It was the first emotional reaction I ever saw on his face, except of that one when he was dying, but I don't want to remember that.

"Come on Ryuzaki. You will find out more. Who knows, maybe I could help you". There was no manner he could tell that I was lying, since what I said was the complete truth. I wanted to help. Even though I was younger, I still remembered the time I worked as a police officer. It was a great time and without being Kira, it would be much better.

L turned around, starring at me a little awkwardly. It didn't surprise me, since everything he used to do was weird and awkward.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked. I noticed something. He knew me for a really short period of time, but I started gaining his trust. That made me less suspicious.

"Of course I do. But first, I'll have to know what the murders are about".

"I call them the Upside-down murder cases, but now I'm starting to think of a new name like Clown murders or whatever else. I'm not really creative" he said.

"Upside-down? But why?" I asked, getting really curious about it. Have the murder cases been the reason for him to ask for Misora's phone number?

"I'll explain everything to you. Light, the police doesn't know about these murder-cases. I am the only person in the world investigating them".

This was getting better and better.


End file.
